


Kings and Queens

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Gen, Queen Madi, Queen of Thieves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про жизнь и шахматы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Всем королевам сериала посвящается.

Когда Элеанор была ребенком, мистер Скотт учил её играть в шахматы. Ричард Гатри был слишком занят свои бизнесом, чтобы возиться с дочерью, а миссис Гатри (мать была еще жива, когда начались эти уроки, это было до рейда «Росарио») предпочитала обучать дочь вещам более практичным: как вести хозяйство, обращаться со слугами («Не показывай им, что тебе есть до их мнения дело, это непозволительная слабость») и обходиться без горничной в таком диком месте как Нассау. Элеанор всегда играла белыми, мистер Скотт — черными, ей уже тогда нравился белый цвет — символ чистоты и порядка, которых так не хватало на этом острове.  
Когда Элеанор становится постарше (а её мать умирает), она начинает задавать вопросы.  
— Но почему самая опасная фигура в шахматах — королева? Разве не мужчинам все принадлежит по закону? — О такой вещи как закон маленькая Элеанор слышала, но видеть, сказать по правде, вблизи не доводилось. Даже до испанского рейда буква закона в Нассау соблюдалась очень условно, а на его дух всем и вовсе было наплевать — было бы все относительно гладко на бумаге, а там уж свои люди, разберемся.  
Губы мистера Скотта кривит странная усмешка.  
— Никогда не путай эти два вида власти. Они оба важны, но глядя на того, кто официально правит, всегда смотри на фигуру у него за спиной. Шахматы — мудрое напоминание нам об этом.  
Элеанор склоняет голову на бок.  
— Но без короля игра не сможет продолжаться. Это нечестно, ведь королева сильнее. Разве не должна она быть самой важной?  
Улыбка мистера Скотта становится грустной.  
— Что поделать, Элеанор, такова жизнь.

***

Элеанор Гатри — некоронованная королева Нассау. Она не называет себя так, никто не называет её так (только много позже мистер Дюфрейн для красного словца назовет её Королевой Воров), а капитаны, не бывавшие прежде в Нассау, убеждены, что всем здесь командует Ричард Гатри. Но невозможно долго прожить здесь (долго — это сколько? месяц? полгода? год? век пирата нередко короток) и заблуждаться на этот счет. Эдвард Тич не заблуждался, сразу распознав в юной нахальной девице, тогда еще не вышедшей на первые роли, силу, с которой стоит считаться — и дело было не только во взглядах, которые кидал на неё его Чарльз, да спохватился слишком поздно и сделать ничего не смог. Пришлось убираться из Нассау. Сказать кому — не поверят: суровый пират, который никогда не перед кем не отступал, бежал с поля боя, оставив победу — и Чарльза — какой-то девчонке. Восемь лет — восемь бесконечно долгих лет, за которые у него было девять жен, и так и не появилось ни одного сына — он вынужден был жить с этим. И даже когда Гатри перестали править Нассау — Ричард мертв, а его дочь в Лондоне и, наверное, тоже скоро будет мертва, эта победа принадлежала не Тичу.

***

Нассау сдается англичанам без сопротивления (не считая того инцидента с «Целеустремленным», который был делом рук Тича и Вейна), и трудно вспомнить другую битву, которой так долго ждали и которая так и не состоялась. Совет, данный Элеанор губернатору, оказался действенным: из Хорниголда вышел идеальный посланник (где-то в глубине души Элеанор почти надеялась, что у кого-нибудь хватит смелости пырнуть его ножом, хоть это и было глупое желание), и пираты охотно пошли на сделку. Флинт был прав со своим безумным планом, а Чарльз ошибался, но Флинт теперь мертв, и не может оценить иронии ситуации: в принесенных жертвах не было никакой нужды.  
Теперь на рейде в гавани вместе с бывшими пиратскими судами стоят английские корабли, приплывшие из метрополии — «Роза», «Милфорд», «Делисия», «Бак», маленький и нелепый «Глостершир», а Элеанор обустраивается тем временем в доме, ставшем резиденцией губернатора. Она еще помнит то короткое и счастливое время, когда жила здесь с родителями: тогда здесь было не столь комфортно и у неё не было горничной (ну не смех ли — чтобы обзавестись личной прислугой королеве воров понадобилось сесть в тюрьму), но мать была жива, и отец еще не бросил Элеанор. В то время в их семье еще не было разлада. И тогда она не была пленницей, в конце концов.  
Из окна её комнаты (не самой большой, но уютной) видно площадь, как всегда многолюдную, где теперь смешались в общей толпе англичане и жители Нассау. Изредка Элеанор может видеть знакомую женскую фигуру — Макс. Её платья стали с их последней встречи еще роскошней, украшения — более дорогими. Макс всегда любила красивые наряды и теперь не скупится на средства, входя в образ респектабельной женщины. Нынешние наряды Элеанор куда скромнее, хотя её это не слишком волнует: она никогда не любила расфуфыриваться, разве что ходить в этих длинных юбках неудобно — она так и не привыкла умерять шаг, — а корсет без помощи горничной быстро не оденешь. Власть всегда привлекала её больше, чем красивые платья. Что ж, Элеанор больше не правит в Нассау, но Макс тоже придется поунять свои аппетиты. Усмешка кривит губы Элеанор, когда она думает об этом. «Ты думала, это будет просто, Макс?» Надеть корону на голову проще, чем удержать. Макс может сколько угодно повторять «Я и есть Нассау», но её король бежал, и теперь ей придется потесниться в угол игровой доски. Макс получила место в совете, но она больше не главный игрок здесь, и, думая об этом Элеанор испытывает мрачное удовлетворение.  
Можно потерять корону, но не вкус к власти. Зарывшись в дела колонии вместе Роджерсом, она снова ощущает прежний азарт, который раньше был её спутником каждый день. Сотни пиратов, все как один (хорошо, почти все), презрительно кривящие губы при мысли о женщине у власти, ненавидящие её, злословящие у неё за спиной — она ставила их на место, когда они зарывались, диктовала свои правила, наказывала, в конце концов. Кто-то скажет, что это предсказуемо должно было закончиться плохо, но Элеанор всегда было плевать, что говорят другие. Теперь правила изменились, Элеанор лишь фигура за плечом губернатора, кто-то, кто нашептывает советы ему на ухо, как когда-то пытался советовать ей самой мистер Скотт. 

***

Мади никто не учил играть в шахматы, но её учили быть королевой. Она выросла с мыслью, что станет однажды королевой. Поднявшись на борт «Моржа» и поймав изучающий взгляд Флинта, она насмешливо вздергивает бровь в ответ. Пиратский капитан, вероятно, считает её глупой девчонкой, но её это не слишком волнует: хочет он или нет, ему придется обращаться с ней как с равной. В конце концов, это Флинт уговаривал её мать пойти с ними на сделку, чтобы спасти себя и команду. Это Флинт одержим мыслью поднять восстание против Англии. Он не говорит этого, но разве чем-то кроме навязчивой идеи можно объяснить то, с каким упорством он цепляется за этот план? Если б ему просто нужен был предлог, чтобы вырваться с острова, он уплыл бы еще раньше, оставив Сильвера на милость (вернее, не милость) её народа. Пиратов мало, бывших рабов и тех, кто еще томится в неволе на плантациях, — легион, эти люди нужны Флинту, чтобы победить.  
Мади отправляется в неизвестность, но ей не страшно. Не за себя — разве можно бояться, когда исполняется твое заветное желание? О, сколько раз она мечтала о том, чтобы выбраться с острова, сколько раз представляла это, читая книги, которые присылал ей отец. В её шкафу есть книги о кругосветных путешествиях и книги о политике, книги о дальних странствиях и о сложных философских вопросах, но воображаемое не может заменить реальность. Она не покажет пиратам, насколько они нужны ей, дабы воплотить в жизнь её мечту.

***

После битвы они собираются на совет за круглым столом. Флинту хочется пошутить про рыцарей короля Артура, но вряд ли его кто-то поймет, да и момент неудачный. И слишком много важных дел предстоит обсудить (он, как всегда, не намерен с кем-либо считаться, а значит, придется долго и много уговаривать других). В этот раз они выиграли, но, пожалуй, не стоит недооценивать противника, который сумел подчинить Нассау без единого выстрела и свел к нулю успех ночного выступления Сильвера в таверне. И тот отряд местной милиции, появившийся как из воздуха — еще немного и попытка ограбления провалилась бы, и пришлось бы опять менять план, а этого королева марунов не оценила бы. Этот губернатор, черт бы его побрал, слишком шустрый, нельзя расслабляться.  
Флинт слишком занят мыслями о плане предстоящей битвы и Мади в роли Гвиневры, и ему в голову не приходит подумать о шахматах, где королева — самая опасная фигура на доске.


End file.
